Mobile offices are now common. However, known devices for mounting objects to a seat of a motor vehicle are generally anchored into position using standard seat belt arrangements. Furthermore, the existing devices depend on full insertion and latching of the seat belt arrangement. This can be a cumbersome task and there is a danger that insertion and latching of the seat belt may be imperfectly formed. Furthermore, known devices also do not offer a mounting solution that is easily compactable for mobility.